The present invention relates generally to an appliance using a hydrogen-based technology and, more particularly, to a hydrogen storage container and a carbon-based nanostructured material that facilitates the hydrogen storage.
Worldwide initiatives have been established to replace fossil fuel-based (e.g., petroleum, natural gas, and coal) technologies with hydrogen based technologies. The major byproduct of hydrogen-based technologies is water. Benefits of converting to hydrogen-based technologies include reduction in the emission into the atmosphere of greenhouse gases, ozone-depleting chemicals, acid rain ingredients, and pollution. These benefits would be increased by producing hydrogen using renewable energy sources (e.g., solar and wind technologies).
One major challenge with respect to converting to hydrogen-based technologies is the storage of hydrogen. Large-scale, safe, practical hydrogen storage systems have eluded development, especially for automobiles. Storing hydrogen as a liquid can be difficult because the hydrogen must be cooled to and kept at −423° Fahrenheit (−253° Celsius). Refrigerating hydrogen to this temperature (i.e., one pound (0.45 kg) of hydrogen requires 5 kWh of electrical energy and uses the equivalent of 25% to 30% of its energy content) and requires special materials and handling.
Storing hydrogen as a gas uses less energy than storing liquid hydrogen. To store any appreciable amount as a gas, hydrogen must be pressurized. For large-scale use, pressurized hydrogen gas could be stored in the same manner as natural gas in caverns, gas fields, and mines. The hydrogen gas could then be piped into individual distribution centers, homes, and businesses. Though this means of storage is feasible, the need for pressurized metal tanks for transporting and storing smaller useable quantities is very expensive and impractical.
Storing hydrogen as hydrides is a potentially more efficient method. Hydrides are chemical compounds of hydrogen and other materials. Research is currently being conducted on magnesium hydrides. Certain metal alloys such as magnesium nickel, magnesium copper, and iron titanium compounds absorb hydrogen and release it when heated. Hydrides, however, store little energy per unit weight. Current research aims to produce a compound that will carry a significant amount of hydrogen with a high energy density, release the hydrogen as a fuel, react quickly, and be cost effective.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved hydrogen storage container, including a material that facilitates the storage of hydrogen at a density, such that the quantity of stored hydrogen is sufficient to operate an associated appliance, while at the same time the hydrogen storage container having a size substantially the same as or even smaller than a storage container for a fossil fuel in a comparable fossil fuel based technology appliance.